Who Are You?
by xStormfire5159x
Summary: Stormfire the Hedgehog is having some more problems with her sister-friend, Stormrage the Wolf. However, in an attempt to calm her down, things take an unexpected turn for the worst and unwanted company arrives in the cyan girl's life.


'She's at it again.'

The saddened hedgehog sighed, walking around the forest.

'I'm tired of her doing these things, especially when she knows how I feel... I know I upset her, but she knows how me and Fleety have been lately...'

She kicked over a rock out of anger.

'She should be more considerate!'

She stopped moving and looked down.

"Or maybe I should be more considerate..."

The spiky rodent continued her walk, making sure to carefully analyze every area of thick forest she possibly could.

'She has done so much for me after all... All I do is cause trouble...'

She felt the tugging feeling of misery, worthlessness, and agony tug at her again, trying not to have another personality switch. She pulled down her arm-length glove as he glanced at her mutilated wrists and cringed. She instantly pulled it back up. Luckily for her, nobody questioned her choice of attire... not even when the weather was warmer.

"I'm so sorry..."

Her train of thought suddenly came to a halt as she noticed the large, gray wolf in the forest. She were still on all fours, but she seemed to be hunched over and not "standing". She smiled happily, relieved to see her best friend was okay.

"There you are!" She ran to the wolf, only to have a large fist slam into her cheek, sending her back a couple of feet. She whimpered, rubbing the sore area. She whimpered sadly, questioning why her friend had done this. Though she knew she deserved the attack, she had also known that it was very unlike her to attack her... or even act semi-aggressive toward her loved ones.

"S-Stormrage...?"

The wolf snarled, standing up. Her light fur became a much darker shade, nearly black. Her Scarlet eyes burned a bright, angered shade of red. The wolf's claws extended, her fangs growing. Stormrage had never seen this happen to her before... not even once, never even heard of it, just happened. She let out a cry of terror as the monstrous beast lunged at her, saliva flinging from her opened mouth. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a golden ball covered in thousands of spines slammed into its chest, sending it flying back into a tree.

"Are you okay?"

Stormfire looked up to see her ex, Fleetway. She whimpered angrily, but realized she act somewhat thankful for the save.

"Thanks, Super Sonic..."

His smiled dropped to a frown as she called him by his former name, an obvious sign of passive-aggression. Before he could respond to her, he grabbed her and held her close. She was about to give him a nice slap on the cheek - for the second time that day - but noticed that the beast who'd taken over her friend had gotten back up.

"You little fucker..." She grabbed Fleetway and slammed him into the ground, the snapping of a bone rattling through the forest.

"FLEETY!" She ran to him. She couldn't stand seeing him hurt... she was mad, but they were still friends. She growled at Stormrage, standing up. "What is wrong with you!? Are you even ashamed of what you did!?"

"Why," she chuckled,"I am never ashamed for what I do..." Suddenly, Stormrage threw her head up and screamed, light pouring from her eyes and mouth.

"It's gonna be one of those days..." She pulled Mr. Stabby, one of her "alternate personalities", out of her glove without noticing and smiled. She nodded and sighed. "I can't just stab every threat that seems to wanna kill me Stabby, that's indecent." Fleetway seemed disgusted and afraid, realizing she was having one of her "episodes" again. "You do make a great point though. Alright, just this once my little friend~" She rubbed the blade on her cheek, giving it a good slice. Unaffected, she laughed excitedly as if it felt pleasant. She lunged at Stormrage and sliced the knife onto her chest, a massive wound appearing. Stormrage simply growled, blood dripping from her eyes.

"Foolish little bitch... Must I kill you myself...?" Her fur began to burn, as if she were caught on fire by some unknown force. The light coming off of her was blinding. The hedgehog had no other choice but to hide her eyes, slipping Mr. Stabby back into her glove to keep "him" safe from the light. When the light died down, a gray Jackal had appeared from nowhere. His fur was dark gray, a bluish tint to it. His eyes burned a ferocious red as he glared at her, flames extending outward from the eyes. His lips curled upward into a macabre smile, revealing multiple, massive fangs, each one razor sharp. Blood seemed to drip from each tooth and mix with his foamy saliva before dropping onto the ground, killing the grass each drop landed on.

"Wh-Who are you...?" she asked in fear. She whimpered, but tried to disguise each squeak as a growl so he'd feel threatened and now powerful. The beast just laughed.

"You truly are ignorant, mortal... If you wish to know so badly you annoying cunt, I am Kragnos, the God of Hatred!I am the murderer of many, destroying of love, I am-"

"Stop with the description of yourself... And stop swearing, you jerk! Learn some freakin' manners!"

Kragnos growled angrily and grabbed the small hedgehog, squeezing her.

"Why you little... Do not know what I have done, or what I am capable of! I AM KRAGNOS! I will kill your friends, your family, anyone you've ever loved! I'll-"

Stormfire whimpered as she listened to his "plans" helplessly. She continued to whimpered, then growl, then snicker. Then she started to cackle, her cyan quills raising high into her air. A wide smiled spread cross her face, his eyes becoming simple pen-pricks on a white, watery surface. She suddenly slammed her foot into the Jackal's crotch, laughing as he screamed and fell over, freeing her.

"Wanna know why they call ME Stormfire!?" She slammed her foot into his snout just as he raised his head up. "Cuz I'll rain on your parade and then set it ablaze, pup!" *she grabbed his throat and sliced the skin over his spine open with the knife, watching as the red blood began to flow out. She grabbed onto the spine, holding on tightly as he started to run around, yipping. She slammed the knife into the back of his neck and let go, quickly hopping up and kicking him into a tree. She laughed, drops of crimson blood dripping off her body... this blood had however not been her own. She ceased the laughed and breathed heavily, calming down, her quills resting once more. She looked up to see that Kragnos was healed completely, already standing back up. She whimpered in defeat, falling to her knees. Before Kragnos was able to approach her, Stormrage wrapped her hand around his ankle.

"Please... Stop... Don't hurt her..."

"But Stormrage... she is a threat, she attacked you!"

"I know... she was just afraid..."

The wolf forced herself to stand, wobbling a little. Stormfire was angry, but curious as well.

"He's your friend?"

"In a way..."

"Who the heck is this guy!?"

Stormrage sighed sadly. "I suppose I cannot keep this burden a secret any longer, can I? This is Kragnos, the God of Hatred. Many years ago, he reeked havoc and slaughtered many innocent men, women, and even children. However, thousands of these people and the other gods rose up and killed him with great effort. But he were reborn... inside of my own shell, of course. Not having any power of his own, he had to use mine. Over these years, he's regained some of that power... I guess he just now got it all back..."

"And now I am free." he cut in.

Stormrage sighed, "You two... I want for you to make friends with each other. Kragnos will be here for a long time, and you may as well learn to get along with each other." She walked over to Fleetway, picking him and carrying him home. Stormfire stared at Kragnos, still cautious, afraid, and even angry. But realizing she hadn't another choice, she sighed.

"Well Kragnos, we'll do alright as friends, won't we?" stated the cyan girl. Before Kragnos could reply, she hugged him, catching him by surprise. His cheeks became a bright red color, warm as can be. He stared blankly into the distance, raising a hand up. He gently rubbed it along her back, his heart starting to beat a little faster. He felt a tremendous amount of disappointment as she pulled off of him, leaving him deprived.

"Well, I'll catch you around Kraggy~" she teased, already finding a suitable pet name for the powerful god. Kragnos watched her walk away and smiled.

"We'll do just fine Stormfire, just fine."


End file.
